Little Hedgehogs, the ReWrite!
by Spectura
Summary: After Sonic's 16th B-Day party, he wakes up in bed with Shadow, and the beginnings of a whole new life he never expected... -(Rewritten from my profile)-
1. Waking Up

_**I noticed that the blasted thing had picked up all the coding for the words, I promise I'm working on fixing it. Give me a little time. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

EDIT: All fixed! Enjoy!

* * *

The blue hedgehog yawned. He was still in bed half asleep, sprawled out with the blankets and sheets wrapped around him. Shadow lay next to him, his striped arms around Sonic in a loose hug and his head resting on Sonic's chest, the peach fur sticking up around the black hedgehog's muzzle. Sonic knew that the night before, he and all his friends had drank a "bit" for Sonic's 16th birthday.  
Shadow mumbled and tightened his grip on the azure teenager, yawning in his sleep. Sonic's turned his aching head, becoming aware that his rear was sore. He could remember drinking, and laughing and especially when Knuckles fell on his face and passed out. He also vaguely remembered Shadow pushing him against the wall...  
Memories began slipping back into his mind, hazy, but understandable. Emerald eyes began to widen in shock and partial horror. Shadow's lips connecting with his, the flavor of alcohol seeping into his own mouth. Something hard pushing against his hip, and a warm hand running down his back and along his thigh...  
He opened his mouth slightly as the memories became clearer.

He had sex with Shadow last night. Drunken sex yes, but still sex. Shadow snored, attracting the attention of the blue hedgehog, who slowly worked his way out from under his... um... _bed-partner_.

 _Well... That's one way to put it... I guess.._.

Sonic slipped out from under him and managed to sneak half-way out of his room, wincing as his aching rear throbbed with each step, blue paws stepped over littered beer cans and remains of cigarettes that had long since burned out. He bumped into an empty glass bottle, sending it rolling across the room. Sonic froze, looking slowly back. The black hedgehog growled in his sleep, rolling over, gripping the blue hedgehog's pillows tightly. The azure relaxed again, continuing on his way, out the room (closing the door very gently), down the stairs, and into the living room.

" _Oh... My..._ _Chaos_... What _happened_ to my _house!?_ "

Later that day, After Shadow and everyone else had left, Sonic began to wonder if the ebony hedgehog remembered the previous night. Shadow had gotten up, helped to clean, and did his usual glare-at-everyone-and-make-single worded-responses thing. Sonic had assumed that he did not remember, but now that he ran his mind back over it again, he began to notice subtle things.

When Shadow had emerged from the blue hedgehog's room, he had refused to make eye-contact with with/span span style="font-size: 11pt;"Sonic for about an hour.

When he did start to make eye contact, he looked at him for longer periods of time than usual, when he hardly glanced at the others.

Shadow had given him an extra Advil pill.

Shadow had made him a glass of water.

No one had noticed it, but Shadow had fluffed the throw pillow in Sonic's chair a few minutes before the blue teen had sat in said chair.

A warm feeling spread through Sonic's face, and his eyes widened as he realized that Shadow did remember, and that was why the ebony warrior had given him a bit of special treatment when he woke.

Days passed, Sonic lived life as usual, running around, destroying robots, eating 3 to 4 chili dogs in one sitting, and breaking the sound barrier for the fun of it. Around two months or so later, Sonic began to notice he had put on a little bit of weight, and had a constant companion. _Shadow._ Shadow was always nearby, no matter what the blue speedster was up to, Shadow followed him like a dog, and this made Sonic curious about the dark hedgehog's intentions.

"Hey Shads, I got a question for ya." Sonic asked one day.

"Yes?" Shadow turned to him, arms crossed in his usual grouchy stance.

Sonic's smirk vanished, "Why are you following me?"

Shadow smirked in return, "I'm just checking up on you." After that party, and the things that came with, I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Well _I'm fine_. I appreciate your concern, but you can stop stalking me now. Kinda weirding me out." Sonic blurted out quickly, his face turning red as the ebony life-form reminded him of the previous happenings, "Kinda reminds me of Amy the way you've been following me."

"Don't compare me to that woman, it's demeaning." Shadow grunted, eyeing the blue hedgehog's belly-bump.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, _sorry_ , but it's the truth. Stalking _is_ kinda her thing ya know.."

Shadow rolled his eyes, " _Whatever._ Have you been eating more than usual? I haven't noticed a change in your diet, but you got a bit of-"

 _"Please don't_... Don't go there. I don't know why I've been putting on weight, and I _don't_ like it." Sonic interrupted him, face flushing again. The black hedgehog noticed his discomfort on the topic, and nodded.

"Very well. Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Yeah Shads, I'm fine." Sonic insisted with a smile, previous topic completely forgotten. Shadow smiled slightly in return, pleased that Sonic was alright.  
"Alright. Also, Tails wanted me to remind you that he still needed you to go to the store and get him that pack of screws he asked you for."

The blue speedster's smile vanished as the blue hedgehog remembered his task, dashing off in a blur of light blue.

A few weeks passed, with Sonic having (mostly) his privacy returned to him. Now and again, Shadow would return to watch him for a bit, always with a thoughtful expression. Eggman had also been strangely absent after Sonic's 16th birthday.

This concerned the blue speedster. After all, the longer the absence, the bigger the threat he made. The azure decided to go pay him a visit.

" _HAHA!_ You know you can't get me like that!"

" _AARG!_ Get back here hedgehog!" The infamous fat-man bellowed from his Egg-Carrier as a multitude of robots swarmed around his base like bees around a hive.

"If you want me come and get me Baldy McNosehair!" The teen speedster jeered, jumping nimbly over a rocket as it shot at him from one of the larger robots.

"That's _not_ my name and _you know it!_ "

"So _what_?"

Eggman grit his teeth, pressing a multitude of buttons in this hover thingy, smiling. "Maybe this will teach you to respect your betters!" The human laughed, pressing a big red button. This button activated a robot that resembled an Octopus.

"Sonic, meet Octobot! He is specifically designed to capture you, so you better be ready! Octobot, **_ATTACK!"_**


	2. In Bed Again

BOOM!

"Hedgehoooooooog!" Eggman screamed, slamming his fists on his dashboard of the eggcarrier. Sonic merely laughed as the massive robot exploded, flinging fire and metal debris into the sky in a massive flash of light. One of the tentacles remained though, and Sonic noticed for the first time how the suction-cups on the bottom were made out of glass balls. If he had gotten caught in one, it would have closed around him. He grunted slightly as he felt a twinge in his belly, but he relaxed again as the pain subsided.

"I'll be back! And next time, I won't fail!" Eggamn swore with his fist in the air above him. The azure speedster rolled his eyes and gave a mock salute.

"Whatever you say Eggface!"

"Was it just me, or was Eggman going easy that time, like he wasn't really trying to hurt you?" Tails asked when the blue hedgehog had returned home. As usual, the blue hedgehog's battle had been recorded by the media and smeared across five different news channels.

"Heck if I know." Sonic grunted, frowning, "Well, maybe. Now that I think about it. Almost everything about that robot was almost baby-proofed." His frown deepened, "Why do you think he wanted to catch me? Usually he just attack me for the heck of it, he's never really designed a bot just to catch me before..." He murmured, ears angling backwards as he looked at the smoking remains of the robot on the TV screen. The sky outside was getting dark, with a few stars starting to show.

"I don't know." The kitsune yawned, "Why don't we turn in for the night?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat." He replied, standing with a devious grin, pulling the fox cub into a gentle headlock to ruffle his bangs.

"Hey! Quit that!" Tails yelped, throwing his arms up to try and push the older mobian off of him. Sonic mock-pouted for a moment before,

"Alright fine ya boring bookworm, I'll see you tomorrow."

His only response was the couch's throw pillow smacking against the back of his skull as he left.

As Sonic lay in bed, he began to think more about the robot. He scraped his mind for every detail he could remember. It just didn't make sense. Why would Eggman want to capture him? It began to stress him out. All the questions, all the things that didn't make sense. He grit his teeth and sat up in bed, rubbing his face. He rested his chin on his fists and tried in vain to make it make sense in his mind.

A sound by his window caught his attention, and he was surprised to see Shadow sitting on his windowsill, knocking on the glass. Tiredly, the azure hedgehog stood and opened it, stepping back as the dark warrior stepped in.

"What are you doing awake at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Shadow questioned him, carmine eyes glowing softly in the dark.

"I could ask you the same."

"I don't sleep, unlike you. You need rest."

"I can't sleep right now. Eggman's robot had some, er... concerning details, I guess you could say." Sonic mumbled, sitting down on his bed and leaning back against the headboard.

Shadow merely grunted, stepping forward to sit next to him on the bed, then he turned to look at him, "You bed is harder than a rock, no wonder you're still up."

"Why are you here again?" Sonic questioned, his tired mind still trying to make sense of everything. he was thinking too hard on it. He needed to relax.

Shadow took a deep breath, "Well... I..." he began, but he did not finish the sentence. After a moment of silence, Sonic urged him forward:

"You... what? What is it Shadow?"

"I... I haven't been able to get you out of my head... since the party..." He mumbled, his tan lips pressed into a thin line.

"Like, in a good way or bad way?" The blue hedgehog questioned again.

"I'm not sure."

Sonic deflated at the response, frustrated. However, Shadow continued a moment after.

"I think it's the good way." He murmured, turning to look at Sonic. When the blue hedgehog turned to face him, the dark hedgehog pushed forward and pressed their lips together.

I took a moment to get over the shock of suddenly being kissed by his rival, but when he got his bearings, he found that he didn't want to pull away. Shadow's hand moved up to cup the side of his face was the kiss ceased for a moment, then continued. The blue hedgehog nervously returned the kiss.

They fell back on the bed, noses touching slightly as they looked at each other, nervousness and excitement in their eyes. At the party beforehand, they had been drunk, and uncaring. Now they were aware, they were aware of each other, and the world around them.

Tan lips pressed against fawn again, a little harder this time, as if trying to block out the world around them. Fawn fingers twined themselves into ebony quills, and black fingers rested against azure hips, sliding down to his thighs, lifting them slightly.

Shadow moved his mouth to the shoulder and neck below his new lover's face, gently licking and biting the flesh there. He could hear the arousing mewls and gasps that rose from the body below him. He could feel the smaller one's body shiver slightly, and two blue legs begin to spread slowly, nervously.

Something suddenly throbbed between his legs, and Shadow felt the need to grind his hips in the newly exposed area. He obeyed his instincts, pleasure rising in his body. He could hear Sonic moaning below him, becoming aroused. The black hedgehog found himself fondling the blue one's private areas, tugging at his length, rubbing it, feeling liquid gathering at the tip. He gathered this pre-cum on his fingers, and began to push at the blue hedgehog's tight entrance. Sonic flinched slightly beneath him, tail trying to tuck. Shadow heard his lover whisper his name, and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I... I'm not sure I'm ready..." He whined, small body curled slightly.

"Are you sure? I'll be gentle." Shadow whispered softly, nuzzling the blue hedgehog's chin, relishing the softness of his fur. Sonic didn't answer his question, he simply relaxed again, however, his cobalt tail was still in the way, "Sonic, answer me. Are you sure?"

"…..no..." Was his only response, emerald eyes looking up at his own, nervous. The green orbs were darting back and forth, like they weren't sure which eye they wanted to look into. The ebony hedgehog gently stroked his cheek to soothe him, not wanting him to be afraid.

Slowly, the tail moved away, exposing the entrance again. Shadow kissed the younger hedgehog again, trying to work him into arousal again. The black hedgehog kissed at his neck, working his way down to the blue hedgehog's chest, letting his tongue flick out to dab at the small nub hidden beneath peach fur. Sonic reacted to that, letting out a gasp and whining. The ebony hedgehog licked the nub again, pleased to hear the reaction again with slight wiggling.

By now, Shadow had managed to wet his fingers well enough again, and moved them back to the puckered entrance between the azure speedster's legs. This time, there was no resistance as the black one managed to slip his finger inside. Sonic whimpered and twitched for a moment, looking at Shadow with a little bit of fear lighting his eyes, and the older mobian looked back at him with love, gently kissing him.

When the kiss ended, Shadow found that the blue hedgehog had relaxed again, allowing him to continue working his way in.

From Sonic's point of view, everything about this was strange. He had no idea what to do. Everytime Shadow touched him he felt excitement spark in his chest, like this were just a game. When the ebony hedgehog's finger pushed in deeper, forcing his body to stretch around it, Sonic felt an uncomfortable

sting, like an aggravated papercut. However, when the pain subsided, there was a feeling of pleasure left in it's place.

Shadow now had two fingers inside him, and Sonic was now panting heavily, his legs feeling weak, like jelly. He felt something in his lower belly that wasn't Shadow's fingers. Like a jolt of something that vaguely felt like cold in the area just below his navel. Shadow must have sensed the sudden change in the bleu one's body, because he spread his fingers with a small smile, and Sonic was abruptly dropped into a pit of pleasure as he was stretched even further. There was hardly and pain now, just pleasure.

Moaning loudly, Sonic's ears flopped back against his skull, his whole body suddenly feeling hot all over. The Black hedgehog above his said something, but he didn't catch it. He was too busy watching the little spots float through his vision.

"Faker?" Shadow's voice sounded faint as the blue hedgehog recovered from the sudden pit-fall of pleasure. Sonic mumbled in response, ears limply sitting back upright. The dark hedgehog chuckled softly, then repeated, "Roll over. On your belly."

Sonic whined softly, but Shadow nosed him gently, withdrawing his fingers. If Sonic wanted to feel good, he would have to listen. Which he did, with a grumble.

Shadow mounted him rather quickly, gently kissing and nipping at his shoulder and the fur on his neck. Sonic gasped softly as he felt something hot push against his entrance, pushing into him. He hissed softly in pain, and felt the intruding object pull out slightly.

"Are you ready?" Shadow whispered in his ear, nibbling the edges.

Unable really to respond, Sonic pushed back against the other male's hips, moaning as the black hedgehog pushed in deeper in return. The blue hedgehog gasped softly and moaned as the motions did not stop. Shadow was pushing in deeper and deeper, stretching him from the inside. The black hedgehog sped up, pounding into him. Sonic had to bite his own lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Even though in his mind's foggy pleasure-ridden state, he still knew that he wasn't alone in this house, even though the actions of the larger hedgehog when was now pounding his ass into the bed. However, the very fact that the larger hedgehog was pounding his ass into the bed was about to not make him care at all, and scream to his hearts content.

Shadow was enjoying this very much. The blue hedgehog's rear was incredibly tight, squeezing and massaging his member. Shadow felt like he was about to cum right then and there, but when Sonic began letting out those arousing moans and whimpers a moment ago, Shadow knew that he was about done for. He began to pound harder, practically driving a dent into the mattress with the blue one's body. He began grasping between Sonic's legs, wanting his lover to cum with him. Once Shadow had found the younger male's cock (he was surprised by exactly how hard his lover was) he began to stroke it furiously, feeling the smaller hedgehog jerk beneath him.

" _S-Shadow... Ah... Ah! Harder!_ " Sonic begged, pushing back against the ebony hedgehog's hips, grasping and moaning loudly as the other's cock was pushed roughly against a certain little bundle inside him. Shadow felt it, and slammed his length into that very same spot.

Sonic _screamed._


	3. Relevations

After spending the whole day hiding upstairs, not wanting to be questioned by Tails or anyone else that was in his home now, Sonic's stomach was beginning to make serious demands.

Shadow, who was resting next to him, gently patted his stomach, "Maybe you should go get something to eat. You sound really hungry."

"I am..." Sonic whined softly, "but I don't wanna have to deal with Tails's questions right now. He's a sharp little guy, and he's bound to have noticed me _screaming_." the blue teen grumbled as the darker one nuzzled him lovingly.

"So? If he asks, say you had a nightmare last night. Also, don't grin when he asks you. I know you do that when you're nervous, don't make him suspicious."

Sonic blushed, grumbling under his breath, pouting. A curled black finger lifted his chin, and tan lips met his own fawn ones in a gentle kiss.

"Well well." a sly voice sounded from the doorway. Sonic jumped, quills spiking out and fur standing on end as his body tried to look bigger in front of what had scared him. Rouge chuckled softly and the darker hedgehog frowned at her, the look of displeasure highlighting his regal face. The white bat, unimpressed, spoke on.

"Of all the couples, I didn't think you two would ever make it. Of course, Knuckles said otherwise, and regrettably, I now owe him a chaos emerald. Why would he even need those? Or want them?" she asked nonchalantly. Sonic's eyes were still bigger around that saucers, and Shadow was steadily getting more frustrated.

Rouge, getting the darker one's hint, rolled her eyes, "Alright fine Sir Scowl-A-Lot. Tails called me last night, saying he'd heard Sonic screaming upstairs, and I quote 'it didn't sound like he was scared or hurt', so naturally, I came to investigate. Aren't you guys in enough control to know not to do those things when there's a kid in the house?" she questioned with a half-smile. Sonic's face suddenly invented a new shade of red, and Shadows scowl deepened further. He slipped his hands beneath Sonic, one beneath his knees and one beneath his shoulders, pulled him close, and teleported away.

Rouge just smiled, and leaned back out to the hallway where a nervous orange fox stood waiting.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He and Shadow where just having some private times." she grinned as Tails's eyes widened.

* * *

Sitting calmly in a chair at the local diner, Sonic sat chewing his french fries while Shadow sat opposite of him, drinking a soda. The black hedgehog looked at Sonic's meal with disapproval, but he said nothing, choosing to allow the younger teen to eat. Sonic, having noticed this long ago, chose to speak up.

"What is it Shadow? You've been glaring at my food like it asked me out on a date."

"It's not healthy. That food will hurt you. Clog your arteries, give you heart disease and so on." the dark one growled softly, casting another hateful glare at the the meal. Had it been alive, it probably would have withered and died beneath the looks it was getting.

"Well, you brought me here for lunch." Sonic grinned, popping on another salty french fry into his mouth as though it were an exotic type of food.

Shadow was quiet for a moment, before, "...Only because I know you like this place..."

Sonic smiled softly, "I appreciate the concern, Shadz." he murmured, licking the salt from his fingers (noticing Shadow's face turning slightly pink as he swallowed thickly) and threw away the trash, motioning for Shadow to follow him. The darker hedgehog did so, glaring at a mongoose that was looking at Sonic with interest.

Rolling his eyes, the blue teen continued on his way, not wanting to stay still for too long. He was so sore from their little "romp"…

Hearing a snicker behind him, Sonic turned to the dark hedgehog with a warning scowl, but his mate continued to grin shamelessly, even going as far as to pat the blue one's sore rear as he passed (which ended with a certain cerulean male nearly yelping and alerting those around them).

Glaring daggers at his newfound mate, Sonic huffed and followed him away from the restaurant and into the city. The dark hedgehog was walking slightly ahead of the smaller male, his eyes warning off any potential men or women who might be interested in the younger rodent.

It was a dull instinct left over from their feral ancestors. When you mate, protect your partner, or they may be stolen by another who happens to be superior in some way or another. Drive away threats.

Because passing on genes was more important to feral animals.

* * *

Another month or so passed, leaving behind the warm summer in favor of a crisp autumn… and Sonic was still (unhappily) putting on weight. Often, whenever Shadow would come to check on him, the famous Blue Blur was running (running meaning jogging and panting heavily) on an indoor treadmill. The other had refused to bee seen in public with an extra dozen pounds which had not been there before. Already, people had begun to talk about the other's extended belly, and some internet troll had created a meme about being famous making people fat.

Upon seeing this, Sonic's mood had changed drastically, and was going to sue for slander, however, (luckily for the internet troll) the blue one could not figure out his identity.

Shadow had begun to get worried by now. It wasn't healthy for one to suddenly start gaining weight. There must have been some kind of chemical imbalance inside the other that made his body begin hoarding fat cells.

"I just think it might be a good idea! Sonic, listen to me!" Shadow called after his mate, who had just walked out of the room at the mention of the word 'doctor'.

"I said no!" Sonic hollered back from across the house, "I'm not gonna go to some giant-ass white building full of needles and chemicals and smelly old men just to have someone throw a chalky pill into my hands and demand my money. _Hell! No!_ "

Shadow, who had been trying to reason with the other for at least 20 minutes now, gave an exasperated sigh and slumped back onto the other's couch. He ran his crimson eyes over the decorations on the walls, finding, oddly, that the entire room was rustic, and had a very homey feel. The walls were covered in wooden paneling, and there were small potted plants here and there, with most of everything in the room being brown leather, or soft cloth. Pictures of his friends hung on the wall here and there, along with the occasional face Shadow didn't recognize.

"Sonic." he called, trying to at least get the other back into the same room as himself. Instead, he was graced with the sounds of his mate messing around with a frying pan in the kitchen.

 _Either he's going to cook something, or he's going to hit me with a cast iron pot. Probably going to hit me with the pot. Joy…_

His thoughts drifted off as he stood, wanting at least to not be hit from behind. Instead, Sonic wasn't standing behind him as the dark hedgehog had expected. He was mixing a bowl of what looked like cake batter.

"Faker, what are you doing?"

Sonic didn't answer, at least, not right away. "…I want pancakes, so I'm making some." he grumbled, not looking at the taller hedgehog, who had stood and was now walking towards the kitchen, "Don't you dare tell me no.".

Shadow rolled his eyes and hugged his mate from behind, growing quiet. After a moment, the blue speedster reluctantly put down the bowl of pancake batter and leaned on his mate. Awkward silence ensued, which ended five minutes later as Shadow spoke again, patient as ever.

"What if there's something wrong with you? And you're dying? What am I gonna do then?"

Sonic frowned at his mate's uncharacteristically soft crimson eyes, and sighed, "If I were dying, don't you think we'd know by now?"

"Not always," Shadow murmured softly, "there are some sicknesses that are very… subtle. So subtle, in fact, that often those sick with them don't realize they're ill until it's too late for them to be saved." It wasn't a lie to say that the Ultimate Lifeform was being a little dramatic over it, but it wasn't without reason. If he couldn't convince the younger speedster to go to the hospital, then… there was a real chance that whatever was wrong with him could possibly kill him.

Sonic was quiet for a moment, looking down at the mixing bowl below with a thoughtful and slightly frightened gaze. The blue hedgehog opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to waver…

"Call the doctor first, and see if he thinks I should go and get checked out… If he thinks I'm fine, then I don't want a big deal to be made of it." The blue blur had a bit of fear in his voice, but he managed to keep it tucked down to the point that he didn't stammer. His dark mate sighed, but nodded.

"He'll want you to come in. I'm sure of it."

-x-X-x-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S PROBABLY FINE?!"

Sonic sighed as he heard Shadow arguing passionately with the doctor in the dining room.

"NOT ALL HEDGEHOGS HIBERNATE!" there was a quiet pause as the exasperated doctor tried to explain himself and his diagnostic, "WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE MOUNTAINS! YES IT STILL SNOWS HERE, BUT THAT DOESN'T- ….Hello?"

The doctor had hung up. After 3 hours on the phone with a furious black hedgehog, he had finally given in. Sonic was, oddly, pleased there was someone else who could bicker and fight with the other for so long. The black hedgehog walked into the living room, fuming.

"Sonic, do you know any doctors in this area that are sensible?" he demanded, glaring out the window in an effort to ease his frustration.

Sonic paused for a moment, thinking, "Well, I do know of someone…."

–

Dr. Quack, an old doctor Sonic knew from his time in the Freedom Fighters, was that someone. He was an elderly duck that had tended the blue speedster's wounds before, and was always willing to do it again.

Provided he wasn't bust with someone else, but eh….

When the old duck arrived the next day, Sonic was still sleeping, it was his mate who answered the door.

"Yes?" The Ultimate Lifeform asked, not recognizing the old man, "Can I help you?"

The duck smiled, "Why yes, is this where Sonic lives?"

Shadow looked the doctor up and down, "Yes."

"That's great, for I felt that I was getting lost. My name is Dr. Horantio Quentin Quack, I am the royal physician for the Acorn family line, and an old friend. Where is he?" the duck asked, peering past the dark hedgehog, who by instinct, moved to block his view, "He called me last night saying that he'd like me to give him a check-up."

"He's asleep."

"Can you wake him? He usually doesn't call for me unless it's severe-"

 _ **Wha-THUMP!**_

Both males jerked about to see the blue hedgehog tumbling head-over-heels down the stairs. He landed in a motionless heap at the bottom. Shadow and Dr. Quack sprinted over to him. The dark hedgehog slid to his knees and moved Sonic's head into his lap as Dr. Quack checked his vitals.

"Heat's still beating… temperature's a bit high… Blood pressure is… low." Shadow swallowed thickly, watching the doctor work.

A blue-quilled head rolled to the side as green eyes opened slowly, unfocused, "S-Shads…?"

"Hush, just relax, we've got you." said hedgehog soothed his mate, gently rubbing his shoulders. Dr. Quack had left to get some tools from his car, leaving the two alone for a moment, "What were you doing moving around? You're usually not up this early."

"I f-felt dizzy.. and sick. I was heading to-towards the bathroom…. I lost my… my balance near the s-stairs… I think I'm gonna puke." he gasped out, rolling to the side to empty his stomach on the floor at about the same time as Dr. Quack returned with a suitcase in each hand. As the old duck hurried across the room, Shadow left to the kitchen to get the mop to clean up the floor.

"So when did this all start?" Dr. Quack asked, once everything had calmed down. Sonic was now on the couch with his head propped up on some pillows and his body limp across the cushions. (making his stomach bulge out a bit more, to Sonic's dislike). Shadow, at his side, was dabbing the blue one's forehead with a damp washcloth.

"S-Shads, I'm fine..." Sonic muttered, trying to shoo away the other's hand (although he really liked the attention, his pride was already at stake).

"Well," Shadow began, "it's going on three and a half months now. He's been gaining weight, puking, and now he's having dizzy spells. I called some other doctors and they said that his body's just preparing for winter, but he's never hibernated before-"

"And he never will." Dr. Quack interrupted. "I've known this blue rascal all his life, his body moves faster than and other organism I've ever encountered. He physically can't hibernate. The closest he'll ever get is a medically-induced coma. Continue, please." he smiled, gesturing to the black hedgehog, who flicked his ear at the new information.

"Right. That's all there really is to it. He's not going to hibernate, so, what is his body doing?"

"Well, I must ask this, and it's very personal, but it is relevant. Sonic, have you had sex with a male in the past three months?"

The blue hedgehog, who hadn't really been paying attention, turned to stare at the doctor, eyes wide.

"How is that relevant?!" he yelped, face turning redder than a tomato.

The old duck grinned, "Well, you are a hermaphrodite, so I'm sure you get what I'm referring to."

"B-but you s-said-"

"I know what I said, but I was wrong it seems."

"What are you two talking about?" Shadow asked, but he was ignored.

"That still doesn't mean… You checked yourself! You said-!" Sonic sputtered, shifting on the couch.

"He said what?!" Shadow repeated loudly, glancing at the doctor. He wasn't going to get any information out of the flustered teen.

Dr. Quack smiled softly, "Sonic was born a hermaphrodite. Intersex. He is both male and female-"

"WAS." Sonic yelped, face still red. The duck ignored him.

"-and was born with both sets of genitalia, however, the feminine portion was completely internal, and seemed dysfunctional. He never had a heat cycle, or a period, so I declared that it was either dormant or completely useless. It seems that it was only dormant."

"Are you saying-"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Sonic snapped, quills rising as another strange mood swing took over, and he flung a pillow at the old bird, who dodged it calmly like it were commonplace to have cushions launched at your face.

"ARE YOU SAYING," Shadow continued, "that he's pregnant?"

"Seems to be, yes, I suggest-" he ducked another pillow, "that you have him take a test-" another pillow struck the wall, narrowly missing the bird's head, "to be sure."

"Well damn." Shadow murmured, snatching the last pillow from his mate's grip and tossing it onto a nearby chair, "C'mon faker, we're going to the store."

"NO I'M NOT YOU DUMB ALIEN HALF-BREED!" Sonic shrieked as he was lifted from the couch. He was ignored by his much larger and calmer companion.

Dr. Quack shook his head half-heartedly, "What a strange couple you two are..."


	4. Challenges

**Short chapter, but I wanted to update it so you guys know I'm not dead. I am 100% planning to finish this story. I'm also updating my other stories soon, probably also with short chapters.**

Sonic rubbed his belly gently, trying to calm the kicking of his child, who had been very active all morning. In the kitchen, Rouge was making a quick lunch for herself and her charge (Sonic). She'd been talked into keeping an eye on the blue mother while Shadow was at work. The fainting spells hadn't yet passed, so the G.U.N. agent was a little more than just reluctant to leave the pregnant hero home alone.

"You're lucky I like you two so much." Rouge huffed jokingly, entering with a plate of sandwiches and a big 2-liter soda, which Sonic eyed greedily, "So, how's my god-kid?" she smiled as she sat next to him. She liked to call the unborn child 'her god-kid' despite the blue male having not yet made the decision.

"Practicing his robot-fighting skills on my bladder, that's how he is." he smarted at her, grabbing a sandwich and biting into it, savoring the taste, "You should make sandwiches for a living, I think you'd get rich."

"Pfft." she scoffed at his teasing words, "I only spent 15 minutes on them. It's not anything fancy."

The speedster rolled his eyes, "Please, I know of restaurant chains who spend half that amount of time on sandwiches and their CEO lives like a friggin' _king_." he laughed, turning to the T.V. where his most recent movie obsession was showing.

"Well, that's because he has restaurants in nearly 10 different zones." Rouge argued, finishing her own sandwich.

" _Well_ he had to have started out small, right?" Sonic argued back. The bat just rolled her eyes and dug into the food again. Sonic himself grabbed a second sandwich, pushing half of it in his mouth as his round stomach rumbled softly. The newborn within shifted, causing a small bit of discomfort to it's mother, but ultimately settled as it too gained the much needed nourishment which was vital to it's growth.

Sonic absentmindedly rubbed his belly after finishing his meal, his eyes drifting around as he fought to stay awake. The weight of a full belly was making him drowsy, but he wanted to still be awake once Shadow got home. Rouge was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. Briefly, the blue speedster wanted to get up and help her, but sleep had dug it's claws into his mind and had no intention of letting him go. He had very nearly fallen asleep when he heard the front door open. Sonic cracked his eyes open and peered around, his vision still blurry. He sat up and peered over the back of the couch, glad to see his mate had returned.

Shadow was holding a briefcase in one hand, and some documents in the other. He seemed really stressed by whatever was written on the paper.

"Are you okay Shads?" The dark male didn't hear him, slipping off his coat and depositing his briefcase near the door. "Shads?"

"Er, yes?" Shadow looked up at him questioningly, "What was that?"

"Are you okay? You seem kinda stressed."

Shadow rubbed his wrist in an uncomfortable fashion before responding, "G.U.N. is asking about you, Tower specifically. He's trying to claim the baby as his property due to the fact that it's mine. I'm not sure how he found out about the baby, but he's not the only one who knows."

"But I'm a free citizen, he can't claim our kid!" Sonic cried, suddenly very distressed, arms coming about to clutch his belly in a protective manner.

"No, he can't, but he's trying all the same." the agent handed the papers to his mate, frowning, "He wants you to come in for testing." The blue mother took the papers nervously, as though they might bite him should he move too quickly.

 _Sonic the Hedgehog, It has come to our understanding that your hermaphroditism has enabled you to undergo the act of reproduction with our Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow. Because he belongs to us, so does the offspring. We are the only ones certified to handle the Ultimate Lifeform or it's offspring, and as you are underage and ill-equipped to raise it, we require you to sign the offspring over to us. We have a date set aside 3 days from now, Oct. 10_ _th_ _, where you will report to the G.U.N. base located in Hillside Isle for testing. You will also sign an agreement once there which legally binds you to surrender the offspring to our care._

 _Tower, Commander of G.U.N._

"They don't even refer to the baby as a child..." Sonic breathed, horrified. Surrender his baby? In three days? "I-I'm not d-doing this… I can't..." Sonic threw the papers aside, shaking. The thin sheets floated away and settled beneath the chairs of the table. "Shadow I won't do it."

"I didn't think you would." Shadow stated calmly, coming to sit next to his mate on the couch. "I've talked with your friends, they've agreed to help us. In fact, Knuckles announced he wants us to stay with him until further notice. Apparently, the Master Emerald has the ability to tamper with machines and scanners and such. It's an obvious hiding spot, but it comes with perks you can't deny." he murmured soothingly, wrapping his strong arms around his distressed lover. "They can't take the baby if they can't find it."


End file.
